Tight Dresses and Platform Shoe's, The ALTERED
by Firebreather
Summary: The altered version. About five times longer. Twenty times better. Flame us, mmmkay?


AN: This is a story with Relena/Heero coupling but Trowa is her like best friend anyway I only have two requests R and R and F

AN: This is a story with Relena/Heero coupling but Trowa is her like best friend anyway I only have two requests R and R and Firebreather don't alter anymore of my fics cause it hurts my feelings.

This hurts us more than it hurts you and you know it, babe. An MST for the fic, pipol, not the author, we're pretty sure you know that, right?

The story is rated R for Relena and her BOOBIES. Oops, I spoiled it. shrugs That's the whole point of the fic anyways. Her BOOBIES….. and THE Cheetos.

Tight Dresses and Platform Shoe's

The title, once again, doesn't need more MST.

Original fic by: Relenabarton

MST by: Firebreather #1

Relena Peacecraft was getting ready for her dear friend Trowa Barton's

Halloween

party she put on a tight black strapless dress and purple platform shoes. In the shoes she was about 5 "9" without the shoe's 5 "7".

And was about 8 inches long, uncut.

Her boyfriend Heero Yuy was on his way over.

In Zero, fully armed.

When Heero got to her house his eyes nearly popped out the dress was totally showing off her breasts

And the cheetos hidden between the brand-new planted "cleavage". "For the road," Relena said, with a chipmunky giggle.

Heero stormed out of the house, clasping both hands on his mouth trying not to hurl his dinner.

and he was a little mad about it. " Could you have worn a tighter dress?"

"So that I don't have to strangle you with my own hands?"

he asked she slapped him on the arm

Heero slapped her back. Twice. Nope, three times. Nope, four…. Five. Nope, he ain't stopping.

After a long while…

Relena giggled

and said " I wanna look nice!" he just laughed.

His ass off, "Suuure, Roger, riiight…."

When they got there Trowa came running out and gave Relena a big bear hug then he picked her up and spun her around.

Before he realized that it was not Quatre in his expensive Relena Halloween disguise, the French boy dropped the smelly load instantly and fainted.

Relena watched the boy wilted, while she pulled another piece of Cheetos to munch on.

Duo was shoved out of the door to greet the ex-queen. It was part of the earlier truth or dare.

" Hey Lena!" he yelled laughing

like mad looking at the flabby grease spilling out of the tight rubber dress that looked like it came from one of Daphne Aguilera's show.

she responded " Hey Trowa."

to the unconcious prone figure on the floor.

He looked at Heero and then looked at Relena

"Uh…."

Heero shook his head, he gritted his teeth, a sign that he yet again, failed his mission.

"Oh shit…" Duo rubbed his temples; the smell was really getting into his brain.

"WOW!!! You look great Lena." he said.

Not really meaning anything when they were trapped in awkward silence with the awkward beast.

Relena just blushed.

Which totally blinded Duo!!!

At that moment, Trowa came to.

Duo was left groping around, since he had now lost his sight.

It was for his own good, anyway.

Trowa led them to the house and when they got in WHO LET THE DOGS OUT? was playing.

Heero pointed at the bestial being, "She did, she let them out and they bit her."

Trowa grabbed Relena's arm and led her to dance with them.

Dogs.

The dogs humped her. But she didn't mind. Oh no. She was kinda used to it by now.

Heero just smiled after the war

Like the psychotic boy that he was. What you get for not using the proper, GAY punctuations

Trowa and Relena dated for two years but it just didn't work out.

Well, the Taebo worked for Trowa, Quatre noticed the difference of the abs, but Relena was still…. It. I'm almost sick of doing this, but I'm almost done, so help me Shinigami.

After the song Come On Over came on and Trowa danced with Catherine.

Until suddenly Trowa broke off from his sister's grip and started dancing solo in the middle of the dance floor under everyone's stare.

"You go, girlfriend!" Hilde cheered.

Trowa stopped to make sure his nails were still perfectly manicured. They were.

He started to thrust his hip around the room again.

Quatre tried to cover his lap with his cocktail glass. And I said Cock already. I guess I should rate this R, then?

Relena grabbed two beers and went over to Heero.

Who was spacing out after that last two joints. The Japanese pulled off the rubber hose tied on his left arm, grinning at all those pretty rainbows…..

She was looking pretty good with her Strawberry blonde hair in curls. It used to be honey blonde but she liked Strawberry better.

While everyone still thinks she reeks.

Relena didn't like her hair curled but she did it for Heero because he liked it that way.

"Less obstacle during strangling," The boy had said during previous interview.

She drank her beer and locked lips with Heero.

Who suddenly felt so dirty. Heero went to have a shower, then took a blood test.

Fortunately, he was still negative.

Then she ran back on the dance floor with Trowa.

Whom ran away in return.

Dorothy, Duo, Hilde, and Quatre walked over

To console the…. The…. It.

But they realized it was Relena they were talking about! So they walked away again, letting her chew on her Cheetos peacefully.

" Hey buddy!" Duo yelled.

Finally gaining back his sight.

Heero got up

Deciding Duo is fully capable for the mission again.

Quatre arrived with a loud trumpet fanfare, "I'm here, minnaaaaa~~!!! Anyone missed me? My Relena costume got delayed, but it's okay! I'll be myself this time!" he beamed. Before shrieking in horror looking at Relena, "EEEK!!! Heero! Your costume is SO scary! Scarier than the one I was ordering!"

and gave the girls hugs and the guys handshakes.

"I'm over here, Quatre." A growl was heard behind him.

"Then… who's…" Quatre screamed in terror, doing his usual McCullay Culkin pose, "Oh NO!!! That's the REAL Relena?!"

Trowa nodded almost in disgrace.

"Well, you've done it this time, Barton, the scariest Halloween party, ever." Wufei purred from the furthest corner. He was SO wasted. Everyone watched as he drifted into unconciousness again.

Trowa, Relena, and Catherine came over and they chatted and everyone loved Relena's outfit.

I'm too tired.

~~~OWARI~~~

Flame? ^_^ Arigato.


End file.
